5 Months
by madefornight
Summary: It started when she was happy but over the next five months Iris Evermore will learn that the world around her may not be all that I seems and that maybe, just maybe she was meant for something incredible. {supernatural, merlin, doctor who, harry potter, sherlock, and other stories all wrapped into my warped story... ENJOY!} R&R rating may change...
1. One

It started when she was happy. She was a senior in high school without a care in the world. Why should she worry about the future when the here and now was so much more... fascinating.

She went to bed that night with a smile on her face. She'd just gotten back from a movie with friends. It was late; the house was asleep but for her. She crept in quietly and locked the door behind her, trying her hardest not to wake anyone. She tip-toed down the stairs and darted into her room.

As she lay down to sleep there was a tap on her window making her sit back up. She waited, praying she'd imagined it and there wasn't a psychopath outside her window. But the noise came again and she let out a shaky breath before standing beside her bed. She reached for the nearest weapon-like object which turned out to be her 18 inch ruler. _Good for one hard blow_, she thought tightening her grip around the smooth wood.

"Hello?" She whispered quietly as she walked towards the window, "who's there?" She heard voices whispering harshly, their words obscured by the glass as she inched closer. Her grip on the ruler tightened.

There was another tap, this one louder, more demanding, causing her to flinch. "W-who are you?" She whispered before taking the final step forward and reaching for the curtain. She yanked back the dark fabric to reveal...

Nothing. The ground around her window quiet and deserted, not even the wind disturbed the grass. "What the-" she whispered as she reached for the latch. Slowly she opened the window and poked her head out to look around. _This is incredibly stupid_, she thought as she crawled out of the window and looked around for any evidence that someone or something hand been there. But there was nothing, who ever had been outside her window was gone... or maybe they have never been there to begin with.


	2. Two

Iris woke up the next morning with two long red marks, almost like cuts, across her hands. She puzzled over the tender skin before remembering the tapping. There had been someone outside her window.

Someone who'd vanished before she saw them, leaving no trace that they'd ever been there. But who? And why for that matter? Jess would find it hilarious; makings her think she'd lost her mind. But Jess was asleep, Iris reminded herself. _Ann and I had to carry her inside to bed much to her mother's annoyance_; she recalled tracing the groves in her palms.

_Ann is too much of an Angel child to do something like that,_ she thought, _the opposite of Jess._ Ann was perfectly happy sitting at home reading a book while that sort of mundane activity drove Jess up wall. And now that she thought about it, her friends were very different people. Jess was mischievous; she always had a wicked idea or plan up her sleeve. While Ann was quieter, more relaxed and shied away from any form of conflict.

_Maybe_, Iris thought turning her head to the side to stare at her wall of photos. They were of her and her friends during their junior year. At football games, pep rallies, concerts, and even a couple from the class rooms. But there was one photo she was looking at now, one person who could disappear after showing up in the middle of the night.

_Don't be absurd_, she thought to herself as she sat up on her bed, _there was no one there. You were imagining it and if there was someone there, it wasn't him_. And with those words of comfort running through her mind she got ready for school.

* * *

**Hey guys how do you like this story so far? I decided a couple of things that you all should be aware of.**

**1 each chapter is going to be less than 500 words**

**2 I am never going to describe Iris directly. She has brown hair but that's all I'm going to tell you.**

**3 each chapter will take place in her room. Anything that happens outside that space will be a broken memory that Iris recalls.**

**My reasoning's behind this are because this is a very confusing story so Iris is going to be very confused. The best way to relay that is with train-of-thought type writing. However this type of style isn't my strongest style so I'm keeping the chapters short and sweet.**

**I won't be describing Iris because I want her to be a character that you as the reader can easily replace with yourself. I want you to fill her shoes and one of the ways to do that is by not telling you what she looks like. For all intents and purposes, you are Iris Evermore.**

**It may be confusing at first but I hope you get the hang of it and enjoy this new style I'm trying out. Leave me a review telling me what you think. Your feedback will be greatly appreciated with this one :)**

**Ttnf,**

**-Katy**


	3. Three

Iris wasn't superstitious, by any means. She didn't even really believe in god. But that didn't mean she didn't mean she didn't believe in anything. She knew, in her heart, that there was more to the universe than the mundane world around her. She wasn't sure how she knew or even where these beliefs came from. But they were there, and they were strong.

"You are not being stalked," Jess said as the three girls walked into her room. Iris groaned, tossing her backpack into the corner of the room; the other girls followed suit.

"I'm sure you're just imaging it," Ann agreed, though her tone was less mocking and more soothing.

"I'm sure I am too," Iris muttered rubbing her eyes with her palms. "But all day I had this weird feeling and then last night-"

"-You dreamt up an imaginary man knocking on you window," Jess insisted. "That's all it was, Iris."

"Then what happened to my hands?" She demanded showing her friends the red groves in her palms. "If I dreamt it up then what happened to my hands."

"You had a nightmare, Iris," Ann shrugged. "In your sleep you grabbed your ruler." That made sense, Iris supposed. But it didn't feel like it was right, there was something more to what happened.

"Now if we're done with this insanity," Jess said sitting down at her friend's computer. "Let's get down to business- One Republic is coming to town and you bitches are my excuse to go." and with that all conversation of Iris's stalker ended, but her bad feeling never did.


End file.
